A silicon microprobe-flexible cable assembly is described which provides 32 sensing channels along a 2mm line, and which can be coupled in groups of ten or more recording probes. Material selection is described which eliminates problems of corrosion and leakage. The design is such that a completed assembly will fit into a small animal headset which may then be connected to an external cable, transimpedance amplifier via a new zero insertion force connector which has been adapted for chronic implants. This procedure will allow recording from both shallow and deep structures in the brain of behaving animals. The sili con probe, flexible interconnecting cable, and zero insertion Force connector assembly is constructed in one piece. The method of construction allows further modifications to be made which are described.